Coming home
by Fairy Tail 678
Summary: This is just a juvia tale. I think that she is awesome as fuck and that I wanted to change her up a bit for my future stories .
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna throw some creepypasta into this just saying

Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in Fiore, was at its usual state. Loud. Natsu was fighting Gray and Gajeel. Lucy was talking to Juvia and Mirajane. Cana drinking from a barrel. Happy flying around. Everything just, peachy.

Juvia looked straight to Gray, who was staring at Lucy. This angered Juvia a little, until a sharp pain hit Juvia's head as if she were shot. Only she wasn't. She fell out of her chair with tears in her eyes. She has never felt this brutally in-human pain in her life. Everything was shaking from her eyesight. Then she saw a tall man standing over her. He was an abomination. The man had horns and hair similar to Gray's but longer and brown. He wore a long ragged cloak the shade of black. But when Juvia looked up at the man's eyes that were locked to hers, she fainted. His eyes were completely black with red pupils and blood trickling down from his eyes. She has never seen anything as horrific and demonic man. In just a millisecond, everyone came running after her. Juvia's hair was turning black as night. Once shiny blue curls are now black straight locks that touched her butt. A satanic star tattoo appeared on her wrist where once blue and green veins were gray. Gajeel was holding her in his arms, on the verge of crying. No one had a clue of what was going on, except Gajeel. "I'm so sorry Juvia." Said Gajeel. "What's going on?" Asked Gray. When master Makarov pushed through, that was when Gajeel turned around with a doomed face.

"We're all dead."

"What do you mean dead?" Asked natsu. "What Gajeel meant to say was that we are in danger if we don't take juvia to Porlyusica." Replied Makarov. "If we're taking her to Porlyusica then I'm coming." Said Lucy. "Yeah us too." Said natsu and gray. " im coming as well." Said Erza. Everyone left while leaving the rest of the guild behind worried. "I'll take her." Natsu told Gajeel. "Come on let's go Gajeel." As natsu carried juvia bridal style, everyone headed to Porlyusica. Walking.

"So fill us in Gajeel." Said gray.

"She's... turning."

gray raised an eyebrow.

"how?" Lucy asked.

"zalgo. He's calling her back."

"I know what he's saying now." Said Erza.

"I've heard of Zalgo. people supposed he was " a god" and " He is horror itself"

Just to let you know, as a narrator, zalgo is much more powerful than zeref. He is the influence of all evil and psychotic insanity.

"It is rumored that thousands of centuries ago, he created these 4 souls. The purpose of this was to his 'dirty work' as in to sacrifice as in massacre the world. The souls were demonic as well, but they were like babies needing to be raised. Century after century, these souls would reincarnate by possessing a new mortal body. These would need training but the bodies were unfit for the training, so they achieved new skills in the dream world." Said Gajeel.

"How would they chose the bodies?" Asked Lucy shivering with fear.

"they were chosen ananomysly. But the chosen mortals were chosen for the next generation, like a waiting line with unborn fetuses and children. Very few would know." Said Erza

"so juvia is one of the four?"

"yes, but when a soul is in a body, they learn with mortal opinion on their own like humans, but usually Zalgo corrupts them by entering their dreams and mind. There was also a theory that one of the four mortal bodies refused to be corrupted so they fleed. Zalgo grew angry at the betrayal and waited until his true form's seventh mouth sings the song that will end the world with plagues and massacres. That is when the four souls in the bodies are summoned to massacre Fiore."

"How do we stop Zalgo?" Asked natsu.

"Whenever Zalgo enters Earth, he turns half mortal half immortal. That means he is able to kill in his mortal form, which will stop this insanity for the next centuries." Replied Gajeel.

Gray stops at Porlyusica's house. He knocked the door and came a woman wearing an apron with blue eyes and brown hair. "How may I help you guys?" Asked the woman cheerfully.

"We need some help with someone. She is sick." Said gray.

"Ah, a patient I see. Well just bring her in and I'll give a lo-" the woman took a quick glimpse of juvia and started to back away inside and slowly shut the door. After 2 minutes she imediately swung the door open and greeted them inside with something behind her back. as soon as the group walked in The woman pulled a gun at juvia. "I'm not touching that.. That.. ABOMINATION!" Yelled the woman. Suddenly, juvia jumped out if natsu'a arms and snatched the gun. Zalgo was in complete control of her. Then juvia started to tear her clothes off down to her black underwear, which made gray blush Silently. At surprise, juvia shot the woman 6 times in the body and waited for her to die from blood loss. "my sacrifice to you, love." Said juvia quietly and grinning. She then started to cry silently, but these were tears of joy. She then jumped out the window and landed perfectly on the streets of magnolia. "Juvia!" yelled natsu. Juvia was now running in her underwear, with tears falling down from her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"I'm coming home, love." Juvia whispered to herself.

"I'm coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

"ICE-MAKE LANCE!"

The ice tripped Juvia very hard. The rest caught up with her.

"Hold her down!" Yelled Gray at Natsu

Gray took of his belt and attempted to tie Juvia's hands behind her back. Although she was fighting back, Gray succeeded. "Juvia, he's going to kill us all." Whispered Gray. "We need to kill him first, ok?" Juvia nodded faintly. "Good." Replied Gray. He stood up as a whimpering Juvia struggled to stand.

"It's getting late, we should head to a hotel or something." Says Lucy while yawning.

"Ok we'll find one." Says Erza

"Um, before we go, let's get Juvia some clothes.." Replied Gray

Natsu quickly hands his scarf to Juvia, which was surprising. This made Lucy a little jealous ( lol )

As they were heading to a hotel, Juvia felt sick. Mostly headaches. Juvia was covering her ears as if she heard a shrieking noise. This concerns Gray, so he removed her hands and found that Juvia's ears turned into large elf ears. Everybody jumped with surprise at Juvia's ears.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with my head or something?" Juvia felt her ears and shrieked.

After a few minutes of walking they finally found a hotel to stay the night.

"Woah a sauna!" Exclaime Lucy.

Everyone was settling in the two-room hotel and Lucy and Juvia decided to go to the sauna.

The women stripped naked and stepped in the giant hot tub . What concerned Lucy was that Juvia was covering her large breasts and blushing.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Asked Lucy

"I'm just embarrassed. I don't like my body.." Replied Juvia

"Juvia you are beautiful and always will be. I mean, look at you, you're hot!" Exclaimed Lucy

"Ok."

~at the hotel~

"So you're alright with giving your scarf to Juvia?" Asked Gray

"Eh I sort of pissed on it so it's cool." Replied Natsu

"you're very strange." Replied gray face-palming.

Juvia and Lucy return... in only bath towels.

Gray and Natsu go red at the sight of the barely dressed women. Although Juvia looked upset.

Natsu asked, "what's wrong Juvia?"

"I just don't accept these ears." Said Juvia embarrassed.

"From my perspective, I think your ears look cute." Natsu complimented.

" Wow, 'perspective' a 3 syllable word. Didn't know Natsu was THAT smart." Said Gray sarcastically.

"What did you say you little shit!?"

"I said YOU ARE A DUMBASS!" Teased Gray

"You wanna go brah?!" yelled Natsu

"Come at me you bitch ass orphan!"

Natsu and Gray were about to fight when there was commotion outside. The police was outside.

"Juvia Locksar, come out immediately." Yelled a Guard.

jJust then, guards broke through the hotel door and attacked them. WACK! SMASH! SNAP! Juvia killed the hostile guards with a sword that appeared in her hands. Everyone a shocked look on their face, which was hilarious. Juvia looked shocked as well.

"What the hell was that!?" Yelled Juvia.

"We have to escape." Said Erza.

The rest climbed down a window and found a magic car. Gray strapped himself and drove.

"Juvia where did you get those black earrings?" Asked Natsu.

"I HATE YOU ZALGO!" Yelled Juvia

But the truth was, despite Zalgo'a position of evil, she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do we go?" Asks Lucy

"We go to hell."

"That's smart." Gray sarcastically said to Juvia.

"No I mean we have to go to hell, literally." Replied Juvia that mumbled something about Gray being a douchebag.

"Where's that?" Asked Lucy

"You may not like it. It's at your old house."

"Oh." Lucy said

Natsu pulls out a bottle of sake with Juvia in the front and Lucy next to him.

"Stop the car." Said Lucy. The car stops.

"Whats wrong?" Gray asks.

"WHATS WRONG IS THAT JUVIA AND I ARE IN TOWELS ONLY AND NEED TO CHANGE" scolded Lucy. They both step out of the car and go into the forest to change. As they started to dress they heard a rustling sound. Lucy gasps hoping it's not a pervert.

"Come out you pervert!" Lucy exclaimed

"You know it doesn't have to be a pervert." Said Juvia standing naked.

just then a cackling laugh swooshed in. It was a woman with wings and platinum blonde hair and black rags. She looked exactly like the man Juvia saw recently, which frightened her. Then a man and a little girl ran in.

"Next time I hope Father gives me flight." Said the panting man.

"Oops." Said the woman.

the little girl pointed at Juvia and whispered "there she is." The little girl had horns and the same bloody eyes and a black ragged dress. The man wore a black suit with a red bow tie and had black hair similar to Grays except longer(and better.) In other words, he made ovaries explode. He suddenly runs to Juvia and kissed her deep. Lucy was startled at the sight of Juvia and the man tounge-kiss while the man was holding her chin. Juvia couldn't control it and dropped her sword. Suddenly, Gray and Natsu jump in and then turn red at the sight of the two naked women and Juvia kissing the man. Gray is shocked.

"Death-Wish Flame!" Yelled the woman.

A black flame fires at Natsu from the laughing woman. A battle has begun.

The man lets go and grabs Juvia bridal-style. Gray is standing there senseless.

"Gray, I need your help!" screamed Natsu. Gray was standing there's shocked at Juvia and that man, together.


End file.
